This invention relates to a light emitting panel in which light emitting elements are arranged in a plane, and also relates to a display device and a light source device using the light emitting panel.
There is known a display device using organic EL (electric luminescence) elements as light emitting elements arranged two-dimensionally on a substrate (see, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-284726). Such a display device is needed to have a plurality of kinds of light emitting elements that emit lights having different wavelengths such as red, green and blue lights.
In a three-color display device, on the assumption that the number of pixels for each color is the same as the number of pixels of a monochrome display device, the density of light emitting elements becomes three times that of the monochrome display device. Therefore, the color display device is required to reduce the size of each light emitting element, compared with the monochrome display device. To be more specific, the color display device is required to reduce the length or diameter of each light emitting element, compared with the monochrome display device. However, conventionally, an increase in pixel density is restricted because of difficulty in reduction in size of the light emitting element.